Fire Roses
by Suryallee
Summary: Kain muses, Zero has a fit or two or three, Maria gets involved and the others are not helping the situation much. Alternatively, why one should never let Akasuki Kain think too much.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Roses **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** Mature for later chapters contents!

**Parings:** Kain/Zero, Minor, Kain/Maria/Zero, others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind. I have not written for this genre for years. Somehow, I got interested in it again. Back then, I didn't like were the story and plot where going. In the late, I have found my love for VK again. In the late, the story got interesting again, although I pity the poor Hanabusa for losing his father that way…Ahh, however, please enjoy. Maybe I will even write on my old Aidory story again. It is tempting.

**Warning:** m/m, m/f/m, if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** short after Kuran Rido's death with spoilers of the future lead of the Manga, AU in some way.

**Summary:** Kain muses, Zero has a fit or two or three, Maria gets involved and the others are not helping the situation much. Alternatively, why one should never let Akasuki Kain think too much.

**Chapter one **

If one asked Kain Akasuki later, how the hell he had ended up babysitting Zero Kiriyuu he could not tell for the life of him. All that was certain was that the hunter brat needed someone stronger than the average hunter or Vampire to keep him safe and out of trouble.

Unfortunately, for Kain, the one who was assigned from Kaname turned out to be him.

Groaning the blond Noble rubbed his tired eyes again with his left hand while sitting with his back leaned against the only door of the room they were in. Zero was too weak to move …much. That didn't mean that he couldn't at all, as Kain had found out in the last twenty-four hours with grim amusement. Zero did sleep peacefully for now. The fever had gone down and the shaking of his limbs had stopped an hour ago.

Another point why Kain had to babysit Zero, he couldn't get sick. Born Vampire here, duh, it had its benefits he reflected.

Sadly, that didn't mean that he couldn't die from exhaustion or couldn't get hungry.

The fever ravings of Zero had given him a headache. Since the Hunter was a turned Vampire, he still could occasionally catch a virus and so, especially when weakened like he was from the fight with the Kuran Pure Blood, Rido Sama. Exactly that had happened here, he had caught a cold. A bad one at that and now Kain had the joy to take care of him.

As he found out, Zero was persistent if anything and he didn't give up no matter what the odds.

One would mind since Hanabusa was the ice wielder here that he would have been chosen for the job, but no Kain was. As their leader had put it, Kain was the responsible of the cousin duo and so, Kain had to watch Zero Kun in the end… he hated it. It wasn't that he exactly disliked Zero. Not at all to be blatantly honest. The Hunter wasn't the problem here, Kain's leader was.

Zero had no choice in his life before and now too, he had none. Kaname san had made a weapon out of Zero and had used him, just like he did it with the others and Kain too. Luckily for Zero, Kaname valued Zero enough to protect him now. Even if that meant that, the Kiriyuu had now to grudgingly accept Kain as his jailer for the time being.

Kaname Sama wanted to keep his weapon.

Kain could understand that. Idly he wondered how much their pure blood leader did underestimate the silver haired Hunter all the time. Zero had stunned them all and that was something none of the Vampire Nobles could wrap their heads around. The power that the Hunter wielded was enormous! Moreover, as it had turned out, it was even enough to kill a Pure Blood Vampire if needed.

Once again, Kain mused how strong the Kiriyuu truly was.

A scary thought.

Even for Kain.

Although he was leveled as a D class vampire now, Zero was a Noble in power levels surely. If he kept up growing in power, what wasn't so far from the hook, then he could become a real danger in no time at all. No matter what the others thought, including his cousin Aido, Zero wasn't harmless and he could take them all down in a matter of hours if he set his mind to it. Kain realized that fact all too clearly. Keen blue eyes gave the sick Zero a short once over. So far, if he wasn't mistaken, Zero had consumed the blood of Shizuka Sama, Rido Sama, Kaname Sama and Yuuki Sama too, if Kain was correct. That made it four Pure Bloods that had given him their powerfully blood.

He snorted.

Four Fucking Pure Bloods!

For heavens sake, one normally was already enough to boost the power of a Vampire to new proportions. Thus that, Zero had consumed his brother before the battle and was now whole. And the others still thought him as a harmless level C or D class Vampire? Another snort escaped Kain before he unfurled his long legs and stood up slowly and carefully to not to wake Zero up again. His senses were still sharp, despising his weak and sick state.

Watching the Hunter for a moment, Kain pushed his hands into the pockets of his trousers and went out to get himself water for a blood tabled. He was thirsty.

Thankfully, the majority of the human student body was home now. Therefore, no Kya Kya screams did unnerve Kain when he walked down the corridor to the bathroom to get himself some water. That was more Aido's thing anyways. Kain hated his cousin for that. He preferred his peace all the time to the loud screams of their fan girls. Looking out of the window of the bathroom Kain watched the glowing windows of Cross san's rooms across the male part of the Sun Dormitories until his tabled had dissolved in the water. He consumed the glass contents mechanically while still musing over Zero.

Zero was one of the very few that nearly matched him in height at the school and beyond.

He was still growing from what Akasuki could tell, not fully filled out now and too slender still. He wouldn't be for much longer Kain contemplated. The boy was growing up right now. He would become stronger, get more bulk on his bones and would soon be a full-fletched adult. Kain, he was already fully-grown. How much would that change Zero, Kain mulled in silence. If he were right in his thoughts, then the Kiriyuu would become a formidable treat to all Vampires if he were not restricted somehow soon in the near future.

That was unacceptable.

Kain reflected lazily on what he did know about the situation at hand.

With the president gone, the next most powerful hunter in line for the job had to be Zero or Cross san. Yagari san too was an option. The number one hunter was strong enough to be more than a formidable treat but in addition, old like Cross san for the future. So, where did that lead Kain in the end? Zero, of course. The scion of a priced Hunter line. The only heir to the Kiriyuu clan. The one who killed Rido Kuran and from the rumors of it, Shizuka too …though, Kain had his doubts with that information.

The most powerful Vampire Hunter that there was at the moment was unquestionably Zero.

Absentminded he refilled his glass and put a second tabled into it. Kain was sure that the Hunter council would try to mold Zero now and then set him in charge. That was something that could never be permitted to happen! Too big were the risks that would arise from Zero being in charge for his kind. He would be the begin of a new Era, if they let him become the next president.

Unacceptable!

However, what, Kain mused in silence whilst drinking the second glass, what if he could be swayed to the Vampire side?

Promptly Kain choked on his drink.

Tempting.

That was what it was, alluring. The thought alone had its merits. With such a value as Zero had it, the possibilities were endless. Kain was sure his brother wouldn't be half as miffed at Zero as he was now if the Hunter brat would forget his loyalties and turn over to their side. Rather the contrary would his cousin do, Kain was sure about that. Kaname had used Zero as Yuuki's shield…the thought kept circling in Kain's head for a while.

Zero loved Yuuki that was a fact. He set down his glass to refill it a third time.

No matter how much he told the opposite, Zero loved her. Clear and simple. Kain carried the glass back to the room were Zero was in. staring down at the teen Kain concentrated on that stray thought and followed it. Could that be used? His hand ruffled through his blond hair. Sitting down on the chair near the bed, Kain continued to stare at the recovering Hunter wishing silently for Zero to reopen his gorgeous eyes.

He wasn't certain, maybe, Kain thought.

Honestly told, Kain was certain that Zero's love for Yuuki wouldn't be enough to sway Zero from his duty to the Hunters.

He had the inkling that the teen needed more as only duty to keep holding on a path and more so, to switch sides. Putting his chin into his hand Kain tried to figure out what made Zero tick. Why had he never mused about Zero before? Kain wasn't certain but he suspected that his and the other Nobles inability to see the teen as a treat or a possible ally before had lead them all straight to their current dilemma in the now.

Kain was convinced that the other Nobles had also never considered Zero in actual fact as such a big treat that he had turned out to be.

They had only seen his dilemma with slowly falling into level E and the leash the Hunter society had put on Zero and had felt too safe around the Kiriyuu.

Now, Kain was sure that that had changed. Also, his devotion to Yuuki had made clear to them all to what extents the silver haired Heir of the Kiriyuu clan would go to safe her if needed. That fact alone had already made obvious that one had to count him in all the time when Yuuki was included.

So, what made Kiriyuu Zero tick?

Kain scratched his head.

Maybe he should better ask what Zero needed? Missing? On the other hand, perhaps he could use something against Zero that the boy didn't even know about now that he desired it? Another groan left Kain's lips. Damnit! Hanabusa was the genius here and not he! Kain began to fiddle with his sleeves whilst staring off into nothing.

From what Kain did know Zero had lost all of his family. He did understand that the boy considered Yuuki as a sister, possible love interest and the chairman as a father replacement not matter how much he ignored Cross san's wishes to call him father al the time.

He hated Vampires because of Shizuka and her turning him and killing his family.

When needed, Zero was loyal, valiant and if required he could even be polite. He was an excellent Hunter and warrior, sharp and hard to read, even from Kain, who was observant to a fault. Emotionally the teen was a wreck. There was no denying it. It was the doing of his kin that was responsible for that only liability of Zero.

Zero possibly wanted the most what he never had to begin with. Or better said what he had lost.

A family he could care for and keep. True acceptance and respect. A place in this world and a position that did suit him. Simple things, really, if you looked at it as Kain did it right now. But, oh so much more, when Zero was taken in consideration. For the Hunter, all these little things and goals had to weight a lot more as a responsibility that was drilled into him since his childhood.

Especially when it was such a hollow sense of duty, like Zero's.

Now looking back to Zero, Kain suddenly realized that the two of them had much in common.

Both preferred calm and were flexible thinkers by heart. Both were observant and took an effort to detail and both of them almost never missed anything when perceiving something. His eyes widened for a second when Kain realized it suddenly that both of them too were warriors at heart.

And both had another thing in common. He heaved a heavy sigh.

Both were hopelessly in love with a woman that already loved someone else.

Rubbing his face again, Kain cursed under his breath.

Ruka, he did realize, would never love him back. Even if she ever stopped to pine after Kaname in the future, her heart would be too injured to see Kain for what he was. Kain let another sigh escape and stared up at the ceiling. In the late, he had seen Maria Kurenei look at Zero. The petite Noble was younger then they both and had now a promising future. Kain had often seen her visit the school secretly and stare at Zero from out of a safe distance…maybe he could use that?

If Zero knew about it, he never showed or told a soul.

The Vampire did bet that Zero didn't. Maybe…

Closing his eyes Kain slouched in the narrow chair. Where were his thoughts leading him here? His arms swung back and fort at his sides the fingertips brushing over the carpet constantly. Too long were the arms already, the fingers easily touched the ground when he let them hang at this angle.

What was his mind up to? Kain wasn't certain of his own train of thought here.

Steadying himself in the chair his gaze went back to Zero.

He was attractive for sure. As unruffled as Kain appeared for most of the times, inside of his mind he was constantly thinking over something or the other. Wild sempei had his name not for nothing although, not for the reasons which the pitiful human girls here at the school thought it to be.

His nickname came from his family in origin.

For his sometimes volatile nature and his deep and thoughtful mind. Outward Kain could be as cool as the winter but inward he was constantly smoldering away. Emotions run often amok inside of him and habitually only his eyes gave his true state of mind away to the observant onlooker.

He thought that his power over fire was befitting him from A to T if one took the time to mull about it.

Kain did know his mind and will, had always done so and tolerated no idiots or fools who thought that they could tame him in a way of speaking. He looked at Zero again. The last was also all too true for the Kiriyuu too. He too was a sleeping volcano on the inside. Kain did bet his life that Zero would be a passionate lover and devoted partner to whomever had the luck to catch him in the future. For a man, as Zero was promising to become in the near future, for such a man there were no halfhearted decisions or others as the one that he would chose. There would never be a lover to another as the partner that Zero chose to be with.

The same was it for Kain.

Moreover, as tempted as Kain was, he wanted children in the future to raise them for his family.

So, where did that leave him?

With a problem as it looked. He put his head between his hands and held his ears closed. The sudden silence was deafening. It helped him to focus again.

His mind trailed back to Maria Kurenei and her yearning looks directed at Zero.

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully Kain let his mind wander again.

It wasn't unheard of. Fact was Kain did know at least about ten of such arrangements under the Noble lines. And all of them worked brilliantly out for all parties involved. Another of his considering looks went over the unresponsive Zero. Honestly told, he found the teen already attractive, alluring even. He had exactly that kind of inner fire that Kain needed in a potential partner and Zero certainly could hold up against Kain if needed.

On the contrary, Zero could be like Kain and calm down enough to analyze a situation to act then accordingly. Cold and heat, all together if needed in one package. It was an attractive bait for Kain.

And Maria?

A good bloodline. Healed from Shizuka as she was now, her chances of a good match had risen considerably in the past months. She was… suitable for Kain's rank and class as well as her temper was it. Beautiful in a petite sense and nothing like Ruka Souen. Neither in appearance nor bearing. She was more playful and of course, younger. Although not as petite as Yuuki Sama or better told, not enough. He nodded into his hand that held his chin while the arm belonging to it was probed up on one knee. Enough dissimilarity to not remind too much on both of the other woman and still enough likeness to make a divergence that was becoming.

With enough time give the young lady would grow into a stunning woman, Kain had no doubt,

She was a relative to the late Shizuka after all. His grin was sensual and dangerous at the same time. Looking at Zero, he noticed that the teen had somehow managed it to get out of his blanket while his thoughts had taken Kain away from the reality for a while. After admiring the lean muscles of Zero's chest for a moment, he stood. Kain tucked the boy back in and sat down on the chair again.

Inside of his crafty brain was a plan already forming.

Flapping his cell phone open Kain called his family and requested a bigger van to transport Zero and after making a few arrangements with his father he clapped, it closed again to stare down at Zero again for some minutes before he opened it again to dial a number.

"Good evening Mr. Kurenei, Akasuki Kain speaking. Is your daughter Maria in the near and at home? I would like to speak with her if that is creation no problems? Yes, I will certainly wait, Sir."

A few minutes ticked by, then Maria's voice greeted the tall heir of the Akasuki Line.

"Hello back. Marias san, I call you out of a certain point. I would like to suggest an alliance with you if you are willing to listen. It matters a certain Hunter that we both have an eye on, Kiriyuu Zero Kun."

On the other end of the line was silence for a while then a barely uttered affirmation was hearable. It made Kain's lips curl upwards in a decidedly scary manner that would have made his cousin wary. If he had seen it that is, what he did not.

"What offer I have? Simple. We both want him, am I correct?" On the other end of the conversation, another confirmation was muttered. He nodded slowly at that, his grin widening.

"Am I correct that your family, like mine, will not allow you to bond fully with the Kiriyuu only? Out of family obligations?" Again, a faint yes was heard. He nodded. Kain had already thought as much. Nobles had duties to fulfill to their family lines. Never taking his eyes from the sleeping Zero Kain addressed the female Vampire on the other end of the phone line again.

"Than would you maybe consider my proposal instead?" He could tell that the speakers had been turned on. Kain could hear her parents rummage around in the background faintly. His grin widened. Seemingly, he had their attention, as expected. His unwillingness to take a mate was widely known and his preferences too.

"I would like to propose a three way partnership to you. Consisting of Kiriyuu Zero, you and me in a full mating bond." His look went down meanwhile he spoke and one hand shortly caressed softly the left side of Zero's sweaty face. "If you find him and me as partners to your liking for you, that is?"

For a minute, there was nothing to hear on the other end then the sudden gasps of her parents in the background made it known to Kain that he had hit the jackpot just as he had expected it.

The firm yes coming from the heiress of Shizuka Sama was enough to seal the alliance.

"Then I would propose that we file out together the details later. I will bring him now to my family estate. He is weakened from the fight with Kuran Rido and has gotten sick to boot. You are welcome to come with your family there so we can talk out the facts. Oh, and don't be alarmed, he will not be there freely for now. It will take us some work to get him to agree to this. But between us and our families I have no doubt that we will get through to him in time." With that, he ended the conversation to help the silent servants of his house to pack up the teen and his meager belongings and to move him secretly out of the school.

When Cross later checked on the pair, both were long gone already.

Destination unknown.

**Suryallee **


	2. The intricate dance to the rhythm of the

**Fire Roses **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Kain/Zero, Minor, Kain/Maria/Zero, others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind. I have not written for this genre for years. Somehow, I got interested in it again. Back then, I didn't like were the story and plot where going. In the late, I have found my love for VK again. In the late, the story got interesting again, although I pity the poor Hanabusa for losing his father that way…Ahh, however, please enjoy. Maybe I will even write on my old Aidory story again. It is tempting.

**Warning:** m/m, m/f/m, if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** short after Kuran Rido's death with spoilers of the future lead of the Manga, AU in some way.

**Summary:** Kain muses, Zero has a fit or two or three, Maria gets involved and the others are not helping the situation much. Alternatively, why one should never let Akasuki Kain think too much.

**Little side not from me; Thank you kindly for the Favorite story and adds to author alerts and story alert. Although, I would like to know what you think too. I had nearly 210 hits since putting the story chapter up and have seven alerts on the story 12 favorites, what makes this a little confusing. **

**Was it that bad? Good? Please leave me feedback, will you? **

**Suryallee **

**Chapter Two, the intricate dance to the rhythm of the mind… **

Heat.

A feeling of melting, inside.

That and the growing, nagging, all consuming need for blood was what woke Zero partially up. A check on his senses, an assessment of his strength, failed to accommodate to his satisfaction. Zero realized fast that he still was too weak to work properly and to his satisfaction. His eyesight was meager to say at last, his hearing disturbed and his reaction time to the danger that he could feel leaking into the very air around him was much too slow.

In short, he was as helpless as a newborn kitten right now.

Curse it!

Moreover, …he was hungry… too hungry.

Of course the all consuming need and his current state of infirmity was responsible for his much to easy gained acceptance for the blood that he was given from an unknown source a short while later. His weak flailing at the donor was wiped away softly but steadily… he wasn't sure, but was the other cursing softly? Zero botched fully in avoiding to feed when the first droplets of blood entered his mouth. From there on all, that he could do was to gulp the precious fluid down as fast as his giver was allowing him. Only when he stopped from alone the other relented and helped him back down into the bed and tucked him in.

All that his mind registered shortly before falling asleep again was that taste of pure fire on his tongue and the different feeling of being burned alive from the inside to the outside that the blood left him with. It disturbingly tasted like a name, the blood gave Zero a name to the donor of the blood and he didn't like the implications very much.

Because, why the hell should Akasuki Kain worry enough for him to give him his Royal Blood?

To even care enough if Zero lived or died?

Zero gave up thinking and simply basked in the feeling of the liquid fire that now warmed him from the inside and run strongly, soothingly through his veins.

Kain winced and closed the collar on his shirt absentminded and messily. He missed one button this way and had to redo the entire buttoning to his annoyance. Nevertheless, oh the feeling that came with it to be feed upon was nothing that he could or wanted to ignore. As a Vampire he knew very well how feeding and being feed on differentiated and how troublesome it could be for born Vampire under certain circumstances to deal with the repercussions. His latest experiment showed him the dangers all too clearly and rammed home the fact that he indeed desired the sliver haired hunter maybe a little too much.

Sighting he turned to the servant woman next to him. The messily made bite wound on his neck was already healing nicely.

She had been waiting for him to finish his business with the Hunter for this specific task. He needed to replenish what he had given Zero. The tablets were not enough for the changeling Hunter to recover enough this time. He had needed real blood and that from a higher-class source as that of a lowly servant or level E Vampire. To take the blood of a Human or Vampire Noble was the question which he took from Zero by offering him his own.

It had a remarkable side effect thought.

This way Kain had managed to create a bond with the Hunter scion.

One he intended to take advantage upon in time.

The more often he feed Zero blood of his own, the more the made Vampire would become dependant upon him with time. It was one of the main reasons why the servants of the Royal families lived this long and was so absolutely loyal to them. Beginning mating bonds also were strengthened this way under others. After all, only the blood of a loved one could stop the constant craving for more in a Vampire fully.

Kain did know this very well.

His plan was build on it.

It was also, why he had taken Zero from the Academy and brought him home with him. Here, he was undisturbed for a while. Kaname Sama would not tell the Chairman and the association where Zero had vanished to for the time being. He had the inkling that the Pure Blood wanted to see how this turned out. Kain never doubted that his leader knew of his plans. That Kaien Cross stood not already before his doors told him that Kaname was agreeing to Kain's plans in a way. Just as he had expected it, Kain thought when leaning back from the torn neck of the maidservant. His lord surely had come to the same conclusions already before and now waited for the outcome of Kain's little charade to act then accordingly.

Dismissing the servant Kain told her to take a day off from duty. He had taken a little more as necessary and she had earned her rest.

The servants had changed the clothing of Zero to something more befitting an infirm person. Idly Kain questioned himself if Zero had ever before worn something other than his usual attire. Silk obviously was becoming for the Hunter. The dark blue pajama bottoms had Zero's natural paleness stand out even more in stark contrast but not in an unbecoming way.

He shrugged. It didn't matter. Eye candy at best.

Requesting another servant, he settled on the chair next to Zero's bed to wait. He needed more victuals if he wanted to go through with his initial plans. Telling the servant to find him several Human donors that his family had in abundance for such occasions, he dismissed the man again. Now he wasn't too dangerous to Humans anymore, thanks to the maid before. Kain had a great doubt that Zero would accept him killing a human accidentally or not for blood. It would not help him with the hunter and Kain was sure that the first thing that Zero would do after finding out would be to kill him.

Yes, he thought, this was the safer route.

Over the next two days, Kain exclusively feed Zero his blood.

The effects were stunning even him. The young man not only did recover faster as usual he also seem to acquire a healthier glow that seems to come from the inside to shine on the outside. The few times Zero managed to become coherent enough to question Kain grew in the following days and Kain begun to look forward to the day Zero would regain his equilibrium in full.

He increasingly got aware of Zeros inquiring stares. Of course, Zero was confused of his behavior. It was only natural for him to suspect a catch. After all, there was one; Zero's instincts had to currently confuse the hell out of the teen.

Snorting in amusement, Kain took up his book again and read on. Each time Zero awoke, he demanded Blood Tablets only to become Kain's blood feed to him in the end. Until now, Kain had won their debates, if one could call the shouting matches that, every single time. Much to the teenagers and Kain's mutual chagrin.

He just had the better arguments, which were it.

And truly. You just had to give Zero a look to see why Zero should better stop and ditch the Tablets once and for all to understand the vehemence Kain put into their little 'discussions'.

Why had never one told Zero before how unhealthy they were form him?

It was no wonder to Kain for any longer why Zero was spiraling down so fast into a Level E in the past. It was a logical conclusion considering the Tablets to the Blood and how what of the two aforementioned components did to a Vampires body. Made or born wasn't important in this, only the difference of the nutrients and the ability of the body to deal with it. Tablets in short gave the average born Vampire, A, B, C class means, Pure Blood, Royal or normal class Vampire just the basics to survive and to still the hunger.

It was also the only thing that it gave a made Vampire, level D and E class, so to speak. With one vast difference. A made Vampire depended too on their Master's, a Born Vampire in sanity through the Blood given from them to the changed Humans.

But for both another thing was a clear fact too.

The Tablets lacked, for the choice of a better description, the very facts that gave them real nourishment.

For Born Vampires, Noble or not, this wasn't anything that one couldn't handle for an extended span of time. For such as Zero it was a fatal flaw. Count to it how many Pure Blood's given Zero blood in the past and you had a deadly cocktail out of the mix.

He needed real blood even more as an average D class Vampire.

The powerful blood inside of his veins was working like a forge in the teenager since consuming it. It constantly changed Zero more and more each passing day that he managed it to survive and that transformations needed fuel! Badly and as much as, Zero could get it.

If he was right…

Kain had his hunches to what was happening to Zero currently. He had raided the family library the last days for any mentioning of changing of Humans and more specific, Hunters into Vampires and what could happen under certain circumstances. To say that he was surprised was a lie. Zero was more unique than anyone had ever known. His situation absolutely outstanding and so, unpredictable. That he had survived this long was a miracle in itself.

No wonder that Zero had the powers challenging a Noble or even a lower Pure Blood; he literally was one in a way. In addition, all the boosts of power through the infusion of the Pure Bloods blood gave him an addendum edge that Kain couldn't resist to capture for himself.

No one could blame him.

Rather, the other Nobles would want to kill him to be in his place once that information Kain had acquired would leak out. The association had nearly killed Zero with forcing him on tablets only. Unknowingly they had stunted his grow so to speak. Whit Kain's supply of real blood what was that of one of the most powerful of the Noble lines, Zero was finally developing and maturing so to speak into what he was supposed to be from the very beginning.

The first fully turned Human being in a very old way since ages past.

Kain asked himself if this was what Shizuka Sama had in her mind when she did this to the Kiriyuu heir, he wasn't certain. Only about it, that she must have known the consequences before anyone else had become suspicious, like him or Kaname Sama before her end. Of this, Kain was sure, other made no sense and he was a logical being too much as to ignore certain facts and signs given to him.

Zero was growing into an equivalent to a Noble if you wanted to give the child a name. Since it was Kain's blood that he now constantly got, was that of a Noble and Zero was from a Hunter Bloodline to begin with. Zero's body had taken on that choice to adapt and change into a Noble easily like a fish to water because of that.

Zero wouldn't be a happy camper once he found that out, nope!

Rubbing his face Kain suppressed the rancorous laughter that was bubbling up inside of him.

Looking at Zero again, he mused further over the aspects of Zero's changes.

His constant vigil on the Hunters bedside was a calculated event. One Kain did not do without a hidden intention. Unknowing to Zero, he slowly got used to Kain's aura and power and that together with his constantly feeding him increased a beginning bond between them. Already the Hunter turned unconsciously to him when asleep. And if it was only the turning of his face to Kain when he was entering the room without to wake up. He also had ceased to tense each time Kain touched him what was another good sign of a developing attachment.

He had begun to trust the Noble without to become aware of it.

What was the main directive of Kain's unselfish vigil on Zero's bedside.

It fitted Kain just fine.

He knew, once Zero was back to top health, the gears of his mind would begin to turn and he would need no time to become aware of the subtle changes in himself. Moreover, once that thinking process was done, Kain was certain that Zero would do more than only try to kill Kain for what he had done. Zero was no fool. He was smarter than the most Vampire Nobles even; he would figure it out pretty fast.

Then Kain would have to answer some embarrassing questions as to what the hell he was planning to do to Zero.

He hoped Zero would find out later than sooner! But he didn't count on it.

Already the temptation to lean in and kiss Zero when he was asleep was a to tempting danger that grew with each bloodletting more. Soon it would grow into a real problem for Kain, he knew that.

After all, he didn't want to give his plans away too early.

His prey was a too dangerous a man to dally with him untrained and careless. Too much Kain had at risk on loosing and that was including his own life.

Restraining himself again from simply reaching over and caress Zero who currently looked up at him with wary and confused violet eyes, Kain simply began to read out aloud out of the book of Dickens to distract them both.

Beside him, Zero's mind was running a mile a minute.

Why was he so freaking calm in the presence of this infuriating Vampire Noble?

Narrowing his eyes he tried to filter out the facts to add them together with his learned knowledge from his Vampire Hunter training in the past to picture it together in a way that fit his current condition and with what he came up with was no satisfying an answer at all! It was riling him up to no ends. Zero was aware that he currently acted like a spoiled child but couldn't help it.

The entire thing was maddening him!

Was that Dickens that Kain did read there?

Rubbing his eyes Zero tried to block the deep and soothing voice out. What an odd choice of literature, he thought. Somehow, it befitted the Vampire. Honestly told, it wasn't too bad to listen to the narrator or the story. Not many knew how literate Zero was. And he preferred it that way. The less the others knew about him the better it was for him had always been his belief since he could think for himself.

The less likely was it that they could find ways to hurt him.

Looking back at Kain, Zero once again tried to figure him out.

Why was he so damn helpful? Because the Kuran Pure Blood had ordered him to? Zero mentally shook his head, ridiculous! He knew enough about the Akasuki Noble to know that Kain was following his own agenda here… but, to what extend? What was his goal with all of this?

Never before had Kain shown any interest in him before. Only when Aido or Ruka Souen was mixed into it Kain had even acknowledged him in the past… right?

Zero did know how dangerous it was to relay on only one constant blood source.

The danger of him growing too emotionally involved was looming already at the horizon. Maybe that was what the Noble had in mind? Kain sure was a conniving person enough to use this to his advantage if needed. Zero had deducted enough out of the last days to realize his error in sizing the tall Vampire up in the past. Kain's choices in literature were also a dead give away about the capability of Kain's mind to one such as Zero to conduct an adequate summary of the Noble out of it.

His lavender eyes shortly took a walk over the title of the books in the room again. Most of the books contained strategy and lore. Mathematics and business, higher-class literature such as Dickens and other famous writers, Kain had quite a number of interesting literatures to show and Zero again narrowed his eyes in thought. The only other person that had such an extended selection of books in her room was Yori Chan, as Zero should know best.

Since she was his unwilling main source in the last year to get adequate books from. She did not lend her books out to everyone, he was aware of that.

In Zero's mind, he sized Kain up next to Wakaba Sayory and Kain's cousin Aido Hanabusa in the intelligence ranks from his choices in quality literature. The man was highly intellectual he just chose not to show it as much as Hanabusa did it or better told; he preferred to keep it quite. How were the saying, still waters are the deepest? It fit Kain to a fault. Akasuki Kain was a silent danger were up his cousin was a loud one. A dangerous combination when both worked together, Zero concluded swiftly.

One distracted the victim while the other filed the information's away so both could deal with it later.

It was effective, Zero acknowledged that and made a mental note to never underestimate the two ever again. This would teach him to never loose focus for a second time. Therefore, back to what the Akasuki heir was possibly up to. Nothing good for Zero, of that he was sure. The quite man was hard to read. Only his eyes gave often his true state of mind away and that also only when one knew how to read Kain. And Zero, he slowly grew more adept in it by minute.

Curiously, he figured that Kain's interest was a private one this time.

Why Zero just knew it to be so was perplexing him to no end.

Also that, the pest Aido Kun had not shown up so far what happened to be a sure indicator that something was amiss here. Come to think of it, neither had that cursed Kuran… Now Zero was even more mystified as before from the abnormal acting Noble. First thing that he checked after waking up in a better condition was his Bloody Rose.

The gun had lain in his reach on the night board. Oiled, cared for and with a full munitions clip beside it.

It had scared the shit out of Zero and had baffled him to no end. It meant, someone else as him had tended to his weapon after the fight with Rido and they had not taken it away when they had abducted him to the Akasuki estate. And the reasons first, Kain had stated for doing that stunt! Zero wondered what Yagari and Kaien Cross had to say to them if they ever heard them.

Shaking his head Zero felt again the strange urge to be near the Noble.

That was another thing that scared him shitless.

He understood that it was a side effect of Kain's constant nearness. All the blood that he had forced down Zero's throat since before Zero had been even coherent again was at fault and that Kain was adamant in still feeding it to Zero. Also, Zero had figured that it was a main reason for the blond to do so. Kain wanted Zero to feel this way or rather in a way like this. But what did that cursed Akasuki want out of this?

It made absolutely no sense to Zero why Kain would want to form a bond with a hunt… wait a minute here!

Bond?

What bond?

Why a bond… Zero realized that he was onto something here but his tiredness had not gone away enough by the now to let him conclude the information's together in a proper way. What could the Noble probably get out of a bond with Zero, a Hunter that it was worth it for Kain to go to such lengths to ensure that no one disturbed them or could intervene? So, what was so important to go to such lengths?

Zero knew such bonds. They were usually made only between Vampires themselves as far as he did know of.

They could have several different meanings. Depending on the nature that a bonding took. The most prominent was a mating bond between two or on occasion three parties involved. Zero doubted that it was that kind of bond Kain was desiring or forming but one could never be sure with the bloodsuckers.

He aimed another, albeit tired, wary glare at the unperturbed looking Kain. But then again, when had Kain not looked unruffled in the past? Hell, the Akasuki heir was the epitome of calm, even to Zero. He was right beside Sayory Chan in Zero's line of candidates for the title cool.

Both had an equally silent way of dealing with the uttermost impossible situations coming their way from what Zero did know.

Nevertheless, that left only a few other choices and none of them did make any more sense to Zero as the first did it! Damnit!

He wasn't family with the Noble. Thanks the god's for that little mercy! So a few went down the drain already before they had to be thought through.

He also discarded a servant bond that way.

No way Zero would ever be a servant to any Bloodsucker, Pure Blood, Noble or else! Kain was smart enough to know that too, so it was ruled out of question from the start. In addition, Zero was too powerful in his own right to even consider it… speaking of power, Zero was aware how much his own had grown with each intake of Kain's blood and he wasn't amused about that fact either. The changes of his mind and body that Zero was already able to detect gave him creeps to be blatantly honest.

One of his main objectives to want Tablets again instead of Kain's albeit somewhat tempting, blood.

It was safer for Zero this way.

He knew that he was slowly turned anew in a way and Zero hated the fact and what was happening and that he had no power over it. That and that Kain was practically leaving him no choice as to take his blood. He had refused the tablets and had practically forced it down Zero's throat in the past days. Physically and mentally. Zero was still too weak to oppose him enough but that would change soon, he knew that and Kain knew it too.

So why being so fucking adamant about it?

Hearing Kain snap the book closed brought Zero's gaze back to the Noble instantly. The blue eyes gave him a calm once over, then Kain twisted around shortly to lay the book away. Instead, he reached for the gun with a grimace. Every time the vampire touched it, a violet colored seeable spark of malevolent energy struck him and made him flinch. It had decreased somewhat as Zero had noted too and it worried the Hunter on levels he couldn't explain.

Kain shouldn't be able to touch the gun at All!

To Zeros surprise Kain helped him sit up more comfortable before he gave him his gun, of all things. Crocking his head to the side in his confusion Zero tried to read Kain but failed once again. The blue eyes gave only a strange calm away to Zero. Pointing at the gun, Kain after settling down next to Zero on the big bed, fixed Zero with his unwavering gaze.

"You have a question? Ask, I will answer."

From the looks in Zeros lavender gaze, Kain knew it was time to face the music.

**2012 by Suryallee**


End file.
